


When the Lights Dim

by NickiPhoenix



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, Arcades, Awkward Boners, Beer, Blow Jobs, Cigarettes, Concerts, Drinking, Embarrassment, Fluff, Gay Sex, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Motorcycles, Nipple Play, Sex Toys, Slow Burn, Smoking, Teasing, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 19,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickiPhoenix/pseuds/NickiPhoenix
Summary: An alternate universe where Haruki meets Akihiko as the drummer to a metal band. They happen to encounter each other while smoking a cigarette and instantly hit it off. How will their story unfold?
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Comments: 26
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rating and tags are subject to change

_ bzzt _ __ _ bzzt _

_ bzzt _ __ _ bzzt _

As Haruki walked out of the bathroom, drying his short hair with a towel, he realized  Yatake was calling. His brows furrowed as he noticed he had called a couple of times already. He hit the answer button and put his phone to his ear, “Take- chan ,  what's up?”

“Hey!  It's about time you answered, you coming tonight??”

“Huh? What do you mean?  What's tonight?”

“I already told you, remember? There’s that concert I wanted to take you to, with that local band.”

“Oh, uh...” Haruki thought for a moment, not really wanting to go anywhere.

“Come on, Haruki, we can meet some girls. Besides, I got free tickets~”

Haruki sighed, resigning to his closest friends wishes, “alright, let me get dressed and I'll head over.”

He hung up, sighed again and scratched his wet head, and headed into his bedroom, picking out a set of clothes that seemed comfortable. Venues were always hot with all of the people and lights, so he chose a light, short sleeved cotton shirt and a pair of jeans that were cut off just above the ankles. Satisfied with his outfit, he returned to the bathroom to blow dry and brush his hair. After putting his hair dryer and hair brush away, he pulled out his cigarettes, taking a deep drag with his eyes closed, trying to convince himself that going to the concert will be fun, and that he hasn’t been to one in a while, not since...

He sighed and scratched his head again, pacing back and forth with one hand on his hip. He didn’t want to think about that, it was a long time ago anyways. He stepped out onto his balcony for a moment, looking at the way the sky was painted with the setting sun. He took a final puff of his cigarette and exhaled deeply, snuffed out the embers left on what was left and headed for the door. He slipped his shoes one and, out of habit, reached for his guitar. He stopped short, realizing what he was doing. He clenched his fist and his jaw, grabbed his keys, made sure he had his cigarettes, phone and wallet walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Haruki got off the train and checked his phone, making sure he was in the right area; the venue was only a few minutes away by foot. Once he got to there,  Yatake greeted him outside and waved him over, “you made it! I was a little worried you wouldn’t come.”

Haruki looked away for a moment, scratching his head again and gave a nervous laugh, “ haha , well I made it.”

“Good, good”  Yatake responded, slapping him on the shoulder, “well,  let's head inside and grab us a couple of beers already.”

Haruki nodded in response and walked with  Yatake through the front door, presenting their tickets to the doorman then headed for the bar. Haruki looked around, and noticed there were a lot of people but not quite packed. It was still a little early, so more people might show up, but Haruki figured this band wasn’t very popular around here and that most people were here because it was their regular spot or just enjoyed whatever band was playing. He took a deep gulp of his beer once the bartender handed it to him, hoping it would help calm him down in some way.

After a few moments of chatting,  Yatake checked his phone and walked away, then the lights dimmed and the music was turned down, the cue that the band was ready to go on the stage. Haruki faced the stage, waiting for the curtain to raise; he could hear the drums playing first, followed by the bass, then red light lit up, casting shadows of the band members on the curtain. Then in came the guitar, followed shortly by the vocalist and the curtain finally raised. Haruki quickly realized they were a metal band and sighed again, downing the rest of his beer, then made his way towards the stage, getting a closer look at the band. 

All of the members looked virtually identical, with leather, chains, spikes and makeup around the eyes. Haruki watched them for a while as they played song after song, recognizing the musician’s talent and enjoying the moment, forgetting about life for some time. As the lead singer announced they were playing their last song, Haruki noticed the drummer in the back. He couldn’t see him very well before since the other guys in the band obscured him so much, but he had stood up to stretch for a moment, giving Haruki a full view of him.

He had short blonde hair, piercings on both ears and bottom lip, painted nails and eyeliner, a plain white tee shirt and ripped jeans. Haruki’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of him, even though it was brief, and for the remainder of the set his face was all he could think of. As the band finished up their set, Haruki tried to get another look at the drummer, but the curtain lowered before he could see anything. He was a little disappointed that he couldn’t get another look at him and slowly walked back to the bar to grab another beer.  Yatake weaved through the crowd to find him and slapped him on the back, “so? What did you think? Did you like them?”

“Oh, yeah, they were good. How did you find out about them?”

“Well, actually, the one who gave me the tickets, it’s a girl I'm interested in and she told me about them and really wanted me to come.”

“Oh? So that’s where you were?”

“ Haha , sorry, did you feel lonely without me?”

Haruki shook his head, “no, I was fine.”

Yatake looked at him with a glint in his eyes, “did you meet anyone?”

“ Haa ?? What are you talking about?” Haruki blushed slightly and looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m  gonna go smoke...” 


	3. Chapter 3

Haruki walked around the building, finding a quiet place with no one around and pulled out his cigarettes. He felt around in his pockets for a moment, and realized he left his lighter at home, and sighed a deep, exasperated sigh, throwing his head back and leaning against the wall with the cigarette still in his mouth. He closed his eyes, wishing he could just go home already, when suddenly he could feel a presence in front of him, blocking the light from the street lamps, “need a light?”

Haruki opened his eyes to find that drummer standing in front of him, a cigarette of his own in hand. His mouth gaped open and he almost lost his cigarette; this guy’s face was so close to his, he could see details he couldn’t see before, like his green eyes and his industrial and his gauged ears. The man pulled out a lighter and lit it, holding up to Haruki’s cigarette, the gesture shook him out of his trance and he leaned into it, letting the lighter touch his cigarette, lighting it. He took a deep drag, making sure it was lit properly, before leaning back, “thank you, it seems I left my lighter at home.”

“It's no problem,” the drummer responded, “do you mind if I join you?”

Haruki stared at him for a moment, before responding between the thumps of his heart, “o-oh, s-sure.”

“Thanks.” The drummer remained silent for a few beats, then decided to make conversation, “so, did you watch the show?”

Haruki nodded, answering, “yeah, I wasn’t expecting a metal band, but I enjoyed it.”

“Huh? You came not knowing what band was playing?”

“ Haha , I was kind of dragged out by a friend who was on a date, it seems.”

“Oh? Is that so? Well I'm glad you still had fun.”

“Ah, yeah, I do enjoy a lot of types of music, you can find inspiration in the most unlikely places, after all.”

“Inspiration?”

“Oh, I play bass myself.  It's been a while since I was in a band though.”

“Oh yeah?  What's your name?”

“Oh, sorry, I'm Haruki. Haruki Nakayama.”

“I’m Akihiko Kaji, good to meet you.”

“Yeah, nice to meet you too.”

Akihiko took a deep drag on his cigarette, looking thoughtfully into the distance, “do you live near here?”

Haruki looked up, surprised by the question, “ah, yeah, about 15 minutes by train.”

Akihiko looked back at Haruki, looking into his eyes, “well, maybe we can play together sometimes, so  let's exchange our phone numbers.”

The ash on Haruki’s cigarette gently fell in the silence. He couldn’t believe his ears, was he really asked that? Did this really hot guy seriously just ask for his phone number? He decided not to think too much about it, there was no way Akihiko thought of him the same way, he was only interested in the music, that has to be it. A few moments of thought later, Haruki pulled his phone out to input Akihiko’s number and the drummer did the same. They continued talking for another hour before  Yatake called, wondering where he was, so Haruki turned back to Akihiko to say his goodbyes and left to meet up with Take.


	4. Chapter 4

Akihiko continued to stare in the direction that Haruki left in for a while, puffing on his cigarette while many thoughts ran through his head. It had been a while since he has seen anyone that pretty, but he doubted Haruki had any interest in him. At least he gave him his phone number, that way he can at least be close with him, even as just friends. He pulled his phone back out and stared at Haruki’s contact info, burning it into his mind; he couldn’t wait to text him, and hoped he wouldn’t mind if he texted him tonight. With that thought in mind, he walked over to his bike and headed home. 

He walked through his front door, took his shoes off and plopped down on his bed. He pulled his phone out and stared at Haruki’s contact info some more and wondered if it was too early to text him. It had to be, right? He rolled onto his side and pictured his face; his hair was a golden color and went down to his ears. He had noticed his ears had small holes in them, which meant they were pierced. His eyes were a deep honey color, and he had loved how they matched his hair. He had a small goatee on his chin, and Aki wondered how it would feel snuggled against his neck or chest or in the nook of his arm. Aki scratched his head, trying to get the thoughts out of his head, and got up to take a shower.

Finishing up his shower, Aki sat back down on his bed and looked at his phone again, his fingers hovered over the text button, trying to decide whether he should text or not and what to text. After deliberating for a few minutes, he finally decided to go through with it,  _ did you get home alright? _ His fingers shook a little, nervous that Haruki might think it was too weird or too forward, and he was scared that he wouldn’t talk to him anymore, they had only just met earlier that night after all. He threw the phone back on the bed and lowered his head into his hands, he was an idiot for sure.

It was only a short moment later when he heard his phone ding. When he picked his phone back up, he realized Haruki had texted him back. His heart had skipped a beat as he read the text over and over, his mind going blank from the happiness the short text gave him,  _ yeah, I just walked through the door. What about you? _

Aki thought for a moment before responding,  _ I got home a few minutes ago and was about to have dinner. _

_ You haven't eaten yet?  _ _ It's _ _ pretty late. _

_ What about you? Have you eaten? _

Haruki didn’t respond right away with that question and Aki figured he had hit the nail on the head,  _ well, not yet... _

Aki smiled to himself and stood up and headed for his kitchen,  _ I was thinking about eating instant ramen, what are you  _ _ gonna _ _ eat? _

_ I have some  _ _ left-over _ _ curry. _

_ Oh yeah? That sounds better than instant ramen. _

_ You don’t have anything better in your fridge to cook? _

_ Not really,  _ _ it's _ _ mostly quick meal stuff. _

_ Ah, you need a better diet. _

_ Yeah, I haven't had much time lately to go shopping, so I've been eating  _ _ bentos _ _.  _

Aki found himself smiling, he didn’t even expect Haruki to respond to his text, let alone have a conversation with him like this. Their conversation continued on for another couple of hours, Aki moved from the kitchen, to his couch, back to his bed, never missing a moment to respond. He crawled under the blankets and laid on his stomach and wondered if Haruki was in bed too. After some time, he had realized it was already 4 am, how did he manage to spend all of these hours talking to him? He didn’t really care, though, because he was talking to Haruki. 


	5. Chapter 5

When Haruki woke up, it was already 10 am, and he had missed his first few classes. His eyes were red and puffy, so he decided to stay home for the rest of the day. He couldn’t believe he fell asleep talking to Akihiko. He couldn’t even remember how late he stayed up texting him and he wondered what time Akihiko fell asleep. He rolled over in bed and checked his phone; he had a few missed messages from him, asking if he was still awake and then a good night text. Haruki blushed and hid his face with the blanket, still unable to believe he had texted that  super hot guy from that band all night long, he couldn’t even remember the last time he had texted anyone that long. 

He stared at his phone for a couple of minutes, wondering if he should text him good morning or if it was too early or too late or if Akihiko was even awake. Would he even respond? He wasn’t being annoying, was he? Well, he did stay up all night talking to Haruki, he had even texted first, so it should be ok, right? He stared at his phone a moment longer, scrolling through all of their texts between each other and blushed even harder. Finally, he decided to send a good morning text and tucked his head further under the blanket, making a small fort for himself. 

When a few minutes had passed and Akihiko still hadn't responded, Haruki’s eyes began to flutter. The sleep deprivation was starting to affect him so he tried shifting and moving around in bed to keep him awake, he didn’t want to miss the moment when Akihiko responds. A few minutes later, he had finally decided to get up and walk to the balcony while staring at his phone. He lit a cigarette and scratched his beard, realizing Akihiko might still be asleep, they were up pretty late, after all. He lowered his head into one hand, enjoying the taste of the cigarette and letting the nicotine wake him up even more.

After finishing his cigarette, he went to lounge on his couch, wrapped a blanket around him and turned the tv on. He scrolled through the channels for a little while, not really finding anything interesting. He curled up and laid on his side, checking his phone again, just in case Akihiko had woken up; still no response, as expected. Since he was bored and sleepy and figured it would be some time before Akihiko responds, Haruki spent the next few minutes deciding whether he should shower and make coffee, or take a nap. He stared at his phone a little bit longer with heavy eyelids, and eventually decided on a shower, and got up.


	6. Chapter 6

Aki’s eyes blinked open, he covered his face with a hand, shielding himself from the sunlight shining through and wiped the drool off of his chin with his other hand. He sluggishly sat up as he rubbed his eyes and grabbed his phone; he wasn’t sure what he was expecting to see, but a good morning text from Haruki was not it. He was instantly wide awake and threw his blanket off as he sat on the edge of the bed, and texted him back immediately, hoping Haruki wasn’t too busy. As much as he wanted to sit there and wait for his reply, his bladder had other plans so he ran to the bathroom.

He pissed for what felt like forever, dreading how much time it was taking away from possibly being able to text Haruki. He finished up as quickly as he could, washed his hands and ran back to his bed, snatching up his phone. His heart skipped a beat as he saw that he had responded; he sat down on the bed, trying to decide what to say, wondering if its ok to ask him to hang out, then ran through his mind of possible places they could go without it looking like a date, then finally decided on a music shop. That should be a safe place, he needed new drum sticks anyways. He inhaled sharply then quickly typed the text and hit send.

Haruki didn’t respond right away and he was beginning to feel anxious, kicking himself for asking him to hang out so soon. He was sure Haruki was going to say no, so he stood up and paced around, thinking he should text him back that he changed his mind or that they should do this another time. He reached for his phone when it suddenly dinged and he stopped short. His fingers trembled slightly as he grabbed it and looked at the screen; he had accepted and asked when and where. Aki slumped to the floor as the tension drained from him and rubbed his eyes again. He lifted his head and looked at the time; it was 1 pm, so an hour from now would be a good time to meet up.


	7. Chapter 7

Aki had figured Shinjuku was a good place to meet, it’s a large city with a lot of music shops and fun places to visit while they were out. He sat in one of the benches that surrounded the Hachiko statue as he waited for Haruki to arrive. He was a little nervous and hoped Haruki wouldn’t notice, so he lit a cigarette to try to calm his nerves. He closed his eyes as he inhaled deeply and held it in, counting the seconds until his fingers stopped shaking. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Haruki walking out of the station entrance; the sun had hit his hair in such a way that it seemed to glow, making him look more ethereal than ever. Aki momentarily forgot how to breathe and began choking on the smoke.

Haruki ran over when Aki started coughing and began to pat him on the back, “a-are you ok?? What happened??”

“Y-yeah...” Aki said in between coughs, “just went down the wrong way.”

“Hang on, let me go get you some water.” Haruki said as he ran off to the nearest vending machine. 

After a few swigs, Aki managed to stop coughing and cleared his throat, “thank you, I'm good now.” He stood up, smiled at Haruki, then pointed with his thumb, “ let's go.” 

Haruki nodded at him and followed his lead, heading off to the music store together. It was a pretty short walk, but they filled the time with small talk, chatting about everything from work to school to music. As Aki watched Haruki talk, he noticed he always has a slight blush on his cheeks and he wondered if Haruki was just that easily excitable or if this was natural. He thought to himself how natural it looked on him, how fitting it was. If only he could just... kiss... just touch those cute cheeks... Aki had to look away before he imagined anything else.

“Oh, is this the place?”

Shaken from his thoughts, Aki looked back at Haruki then at the store, only just now realizing they had arrived, “oh, yeah, this is it.”

“I don’t think I've ever been here before, do you come here often?”

“Yeah, whenever I need new drumsticks or something for my drum set.”

“Wow, I can't believe this place was so close to the station, it’s huge!”

“Yeah, this place has everything a musician  needs .” Aki walked over to pick out a set of drum sticks. Satisfied with his choice, he turned back to Haruki, “so, what kind of guitar do you have?”

“Ah, a fender, a 70s jazz bass.” Haruki responded as he grabbed a pack of strings.

“A classic, I guess you prefer to play mellow music. Makes me wonder if you actually enjoyed watching us the other night.” Aki said teasingly.

“I did! I had a lot of fun!!” Haruki said defensively; he puffed out his cheeks and knitted his brow, trying to look serious.

Aki couldn’t hold in his laughter and bellowed loudly, “ok  ok , I'll take your word for it,” he said as he ruffled Haruki’s hair, “oh, by the way, you aren't  gonna grab any picks?”

“Oh, no, I finger the strings.”

Aki froze in place, his mind instantly going to a naughty place. He looked away for a moment and coughed into his hand, “well, um, if we’re done here,  wanna hit up an arcade? I mean, since we came all the way out here, and all.”

“Oh, yeah, let's go!”


	8. Chapter 8

Haruki excused himself to the bathroom after they had played several games together, sat down on a toilet and covered his face with both hands, blushing from ear to ear. Is this real? Is this really happening? Akihiko was even hotter than the last time he saw him, and he has a tongue piercing??? Haruki hadn't noticed in the dim light from the street lamps last night. Haruki began to wonder if he had any other piercings he couldn’t see, and began imagining him shirtless. Haruki could feel his face grow even hotter and brought his knees up to muffle his screams.

He left the bathroom stall to go to the sink and splashed cold water on his face, hoping it would calm him down. As he hovered over the sink, he noticed another part of him was excited too, and he had hoped he had a jacket to tie around his waist to hide it, cursing under his breath that it was still summer. He splashed his face again and went back into a bathroom stall to adjust himself, hiding his boner as best as he could, and double checked his face to make sure it wasn’t too red before heading back out.

“Oh! There you are!” Akihiko said as Haruki approached.

“Yeah, sorry, I couldn’t hold it anymore.” Haruki responded with a nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Your hair’s wet, did you fall in?” he leaned in and reached up and wiped off a droplet that was dangling on the end of a lock of hair with the back of his finger.

Haruki twitched and stepped back a little, shocked by the sudden gesture, “ha- haha , m-maybe...”  _ aaaaah _ _! I hope I’m not blushing again... _

“Come on, let's play another game.”

“S-sure, what should we play next?”

“Hmm, how about air hockey?”

“Yeah, let's go!” as they made their way over, Haruki’s stomach suddenly growled loudly and he stopped in his tracks, face flushed from the  embarrassment.

“Oh, maybe we should go eat first, I haven't eaten yet either.”


	9. Chapter 9

Of course, Aki was lying, it wasn’t that he hadn't eaten, he was just too nervous to; he couldn’t wait to see Haruki again that his stomach churned so much that he wouldn’t have been able to hold anything down if he had tried. But now that they were together and having fun, he felt like he could conquer the world. They made their way to a table after picking up their food and noticed that Haruki sat down a little awkwardly and he wondered if something had happened for him to have problems sitting.

“Oh, by the way, there's a new movie playing,  wanna go see it?” Aki asked, distracting himself.

Haruki looked up from the soft pretzel he was eating, “um, yeah sure, why not? What time does it start?”

“Oh, let me check.” as Aki pulled his phone out, he was smiling to himself, happy that he had accepted. He wished this day wouldn’t end... “it says here that it starts at 6. It’s 5 now so we have some time, I'll go ahead and order the tickets.”

“Wait, you don’t have to buy mine.”

“Don't worry about it, I don’t mind.”

Haruki blushed and lowered his eyes as he picked at his pretzel, “thank you.”

Aki couldn’t help but think that Haruki reacts in a really cute way, and it made him want to tease him a little, “since we have time, why don’t we play that air hockey we didn’t get to before. On you, to make up for the ticket, yeah?”

“Huh? How does air hockey make up for buying me a ticket?”

“Just does.”

“Your logic scares me...”

Aki grinned at him, “hurry up and finish eating so  I can beat you at air hockey.”

“What?? You? Beat me? In your dreams!” Haruki retorted as he started scarfing down what he had left of his food.

They threw their trash away and made their way to the air hockey table, put the tokens in to start it and got into their positions. Haruki had a look of determination painted on his face, so Aki mirrored him. The air started up and it made the puck slowly guide across the top; Haruki grabbed it with his striker, looked Aki dead in the eye, then slammed the puck across the table. The motion was so quick that Aki couldn’t even respond, and the puck sunk into the goal he was defending. “Ok, you got me on that one, but I won't go easy on you from now on.” Aki said as he grabbed the puck and put it back on the table and hit it with his striker...

* * *

As they made their way towards the theatre, Haruki smiled brightly; they had finished the game 7 to 6. Aki will take it to his grave that he let him win, but not without a fight. Seeing Haruki’s happy smile was worth every penny and every minute he spent with him. After a few moments of silence, Aki realized he was staring; he averted his eyes and rubbed his neck, hoping Haruki didn’t notice, and decided to fill the void with more small talk, “so, you in a band?”

Haruki’s smile faded a little; turning from genuine happiness to forced and his eyebrows upturned slightly, “I was, once, a long time ago, with my ex...”

Aki realized he had crossed a line, said something he shouldn’t have and tried to smooth the tension, “...sorry, I didn’t mean to make you talk about something you don’t want to...”

Haruki looked up into his eyes with a worried look on his face, “i-it’s ok... it was a long time ago, after all.”

Aki smiled back at him to ease his mind, not wanting him to worry anymore, “I'll go get us some popcorn and drinks.”

“Popcorn? But we just ate.”

“Everyone knows you can't watch movies without popcorn.” and walked over to the snack counter.


	10. Chapter 10

Haruki waited at a table as he watched Akihiko grab the popcorn, hoping he didn’t sour the mood too much. He looked down for a moment and began to pick at the skin around his nails, suddenly feeling anxious. He was thankful that Aki didn't pry any deeper, and he blushed slightly as he remembered the way he had changed the subject quickly. Haruki raised his head a little to peek over at Aki and saw him talking to a couple of girls; his heart sank a little, realizing he probably only likes girls.  _ Of course, he is, isn't it normal?  _ He looked back down at his hands as he continued to pick at his fingers.

“You ready?” Haruki looked up, surprised by Akihiko’s sudden appearance. He had a wide grin on his face and popcorn and drinks in hand, “come on, the movie is starting soon.”

“Ah, right! Let's go.” he stood up and followed him into the theatre room as Akihiko handed him his drink.

“Where should we sit? Front? Back? Middle?”

“Um, how about the middle?”

“Sounds good, I see a couple of seats open.”

They settled into their seats and began eating the popcorn; Haruki had just now realized Akihiko only got one bucket so they had to share so their hands regularly bumped into each other. He had never been gladder to be in a dim room so Akihiko couldn’t see how red his face got every time their hands touched. He wondered if he only grabbed one bucket because he couldn’t carry that much or because they had just eaten; either way, he had grown even more conscious of him, and it didn’t help that Akihiko kept it in his lap. Even as the movie started, Haruki couldn’t concentrate on anything else.


	11. Chapter 11

Aki quickly walked over to the snack counter to grab the popcorn and drinks; getting only one bucket so he can “accidentally” touch Haruki’s hand and he smiled quietly to himself. As he waited on the vendors to get his stuff ready, he felt a tapping on his shoulder and turned to see a couple of girls looking up at him, “can I help you?”

“Ah, well, it's just... we were wondering if you were single?” one of the girls asked

“Or if you were down for some fun later?” the other girl added.

Before Aki could respond, the vendor handed him his drinks and bucket; he had made sure the girls noticed and smiled at them, “sorry, but I’m out with someone I'm interested in.” With drinks and popcorn in hand, he made his way back to Haruki, “you ready? Come on, the movie is starting soon.” Haruki had looked up at him with a startled look on his face, and he wondered if maybe he had interrupted his thoughts.

“Ah, right! Let's go” and together they walked towards the theatre room; Aki handed Haruki his drink. 

“Where should we sit? Front? Back? Middle?”

“Um, how about the middle?”

“Sounds good, I see a couple of seats open.”

They settled into their seats and Aki plopped the popcorn in his lap; he was thankful it was a week day and there weren't too many people around. As they started munching on the popcorn while the previews played, Aki was happy that his plan had worked; each time their hands touched, he noticed how soft Haruki’s hands were and he wished he could hold them. Every touch made his mind go wild and he started getting hard and he was glad he kept the bucket in his lap. He took a sip of his drink to try to cool off a little, hoping it would go down soon enough.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: homophobic slurs

The movie seemed to drag on forever and Aki realized why the theatre was so empty; it wasn’t because it was a week day, it was just that horrible. He was regretting choosing this movie without checking the reviews first. He glanced over at Haruki; he, at least, seemed to be enjoying it so he decided that was all that mattered. As he sipped on his drink, his other hand craved the tender touch of Haruki’s so he rubbed his tingling palm against his jeans, trying to make it go away. Finishing off his drink, he stood up and turned to Haruki, “I’m  gonna go get a refill.”

“Oh, ok, would you mind refilling mine too?” Haruki asked as he handed him his cup.

“Yeah, no problem.”

He walked back out to the lobby, walking towards the snack counter and saw those two girls from earlier. He pretended like he didn’t see them as he asked the vendor for refills.

“Hey, you!” Aki heard a shrill voice behind him, and he let out an exasperated sigh as he turned around.

“What do you want?” he asked as he gave them an annoyed look.

“You said you were here with someone you like, but we saw you leave with a guy! Disgusting faggot, I  can't believe we hit on you!”

“Yeah! Your people need a warning sign or something so normal people can stay away from you!”

Something inside Aki’s brain snapped listening to these girls, “do normal people suggest having sex with complete strangers? Or is being a couple of sluts normal these days?”

The girls had the same shocked expressions as they began shouting in unison, “how dare you! What makes you think you can talk to me like that!”

Aki ignored them as he grabbed the drinks and walked back to the theatre room while the girls continued to protest. He settled back in next to Haruki and let his presence melt the tension away. He reached over to hand Haruki his drink and nudged him on the arm when he wasn’t taking it. After a couple of nudges, he looked over and realized he was asleep. His nudges ended up making Haruki’s head topple over and lean against his shoulder and Aki’s body instantly reacted again. He took deep gulps of his drink again, hoping it would have the same effect as last time and wished the movie would hurry up and finish.


	13. Chapter 13

Haruki felt something poking his arm and what sounded like his name being called from a distance. His brows furrowed as he rubbed his eyes, gently opening them. Akihiko’s face slowly came into view as Haruki blinked over and over. Suddenly remembering they went to watch a movie at a theatre, he jolted awake and stood up, wiping the drool off of his chin, his face turning a deep scarlet color, “s-sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep!” 

“Haha, it’s ok, I thought the movie was pretty boring too.” 

Haruki gave an embarrassed smile, “y-yeah, and it doesn’t help that I didn’t get much sleep last night.” 

“Oh? I wonder whose fault that is.” 

“Yours, dummy.” Haruki stopped in his tracks, realizing what he just said. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!_ He wanted to go hide somewhere that Akihiko couldn’t see. 

“Well, we did spend all night texting.” Akihiko responded as he averted his eyes and scratched his head. 

_Huh? What was that just now?_ Haruki could have sworn he saw his face turn red before he turned away, “w-well.... what should we do next?” 

“Let's see, what time is it? It's almost 9, how about we grab some dinner?” 

“Ok, sure. It has been a while since we ate, hasn’t it?” 

“I know a place just around the corner, they’re really good and pretty cheap.” 

“Ok, I'll follow you.” 

They walked side by side as they made their way to the restaurant Akihiko suggested, spending the next couple of hours grazing on their meals, joking about how horrible the movie was. They downed beer after beer as their food grew cold, forgetting about the rest of the world. Without realizing it, the restaurant was closing up and asked them to pay their bill and leave. Haruki looked at his watch, checking the time, "oh no! The last train already ran! How will i get home?"

"Well, i drove here, I can take you." Akihiko offered.

"You've been drinking!" Haruki responded as he punched his shoulder.

"Oh, right..... Maybe we can get a hotel somewhere, if it's alright with your parents."

"It's fine, i live alone so no one is waiting for me."

Akihiko looked at him with a blank expression, then looked off to the side thoughtfully, "well, i know of a decent hotel a few blocks away, lets go"


	14. Chapter 14

On their way, they stopped at a convenience store and picked up some more beer and snacks. Once they got there, they paid for their rooms and went to Haruki’s and sat on the floor next to each other. Aki pulled a beer out, opened it and handed it to Haruki. He watched as Haruki took a long sip, watched as his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down. He raised one of his legs to hide the rising boner while turning his face away as he sipped his own beer. After cooling off with that sip, Aki sat his beer down and pulled out a bag of chips and opened them, grabbing a few before setting it down.

“What's wrong? You're being really quiet.” Haruki asked as he sat his beer to the side.

Aki looked up, meeting his gaze. Haruki’s eyes were half lidded between exhaustion and intoxication, his cheeks were flushed a light rosy color and he had his head tilted to the side a little, looking at Aki sideways. “Oh... it's nothing, I'm just a little drunk is all.” Aki managed to choke out after a moment.

Haruki chuckled in response, falling back a little until he rested against the bed behind them, “well, we did drink quite a lot, didn’t we?”

“Yeah, we did.” Aki cracked a small smile to try to lighten his expression, and picked his beer back up, taking another sip.

“Ah, damn, I'm really drunk. How did this happen?” Haruki mumbled out as his eyes slowly closed.

“Hey, Haruki, you ok?” Aki asked as he leaned in a little, checking on him. He soon heard some soft snoring and Aki dipped his head, realizing he had fallen asleep.

Aki scooped Haruki up in his arms and gently laid him down on the bed. He sat down next to him, watching him as he slept; he brushed some hair out of Haruki’s face then moved his hand down, tracing his eyebrow with his thumb. His hand continued to travel down, brushing his cheek with the back of his fingers, moving down until he got to his jaw and fiddled with Haruki’s beard with his thumb. Eventually he moved his thumb up to softly caressed his bottom left, moving from one corner to the other and noticed how soft it was. His heart was racing being so close to him and desperately wanted to kiss him; he leaned down, compromising with a kiss on the forehead but stopped short, remembering the girls’ words from earlier. He clenched his other hand tightly as he stood up and took off to his own room.

Alone and excited with a mix of emotions swirling within him, he unbuttoned his pants, pulling out his throbbing cock. He started slowly stroking it, thinking of Haruki’s face, imagining his body naked, wondering what his cock looked like, imagined himself kissing his soft lips, holding his soft hands, holding his smaller frame in his arms as he slams thrusts into him. He pictured his golden eyes locked in with his as they made tender love with each other. He heard his voice in his ear calling out his name. he imagined what his voice sounded like moaning and pictured his face as he  cums and he blew his own load all over his hand and bed sheets. Looking down at the mess he made, he lowered his head into his other hand as the guilt took over.


	15. Chapter 15

Haruki rolled over in bed the next morning, his head still swimming from the night before. He groaned as he slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes, and wondered for a moment where he was. He looked around with blurry eyes, seeing the beer and snacks still on the floor, noticed he was still in his clothes and didn’t even have a blanket covering him, and felt like something was missing. Realization hits as he realized he and Akihiko came to a hotel together and he was suddenly feeling flustered. He had spent all day with him yesterday doing all sorts of different things together, it almost felt like a date. _A date._ Haruki covered his face as he blushed deeply, there is no WAY that was a date. Right? 

He fixed his hair and straightened his clothes, made sure he had everything on him still, then made his way to the door where he left his shoes, slipping them on. Ready to go, he opened the door and froze; Akihiko was standing there, hand raised as he was about to knock, shocking Haruki. He clutched his chest as he tried to calm his rapidly beating heart, “d-don’t scare me like that!” 

“Sorry, I just wanted to see if you were up yet.” 

“I’m wide awake now.” 

“Great, lets clean up and check out!” Akihiko said brightly, smiling like he just scored big time. 

“You have way too much energy this early in the morning after drinking half the night.” 

“Haha, are you hungry? Let's get some breakfast.” 

* * *

Settling into a booth and using the menu to hide his face, Haruki kept peeking at Akihiko, too embarrassed to ask if he said or did anything weird last night since he couldn’t remember after a certain point. Akihiko wasn’t acting much different than yesterday, so surely, he didn’t do anything that he would have to block his number over. When the waitress came to get their drink orders, Akihiko looked up and noticed Haruki was hiding his face, “What are you doing?” 

Haruki flinched a little and looked up with a nervous chuckle as he sat his menu down, “n-nothing! Nothing at all!” 

“You’ve kinda been acting weird all morning, you ok?” 

Haruki blushed a little while he scratched his head, “it's just.... I didn’t do anything weird last night, did I? I can't really remember...” 

Akihiko looked back at him with another one of those blank expressions, “...no, you fell asleep shortly after we got to the hotel.” 

“Ah, t-that's good... weren't we sitting on the floor? Did i get into bed myself?” 

Akihiko remained silent for a moment, keeping that same expression before looking away and answering, “...you got into bed yourself. Oh, I grabbed some medicine if you still feel a little hung over.” he reached into his pockets to pull out a small bottle and handed it over. 

“Thanks.” Haruki took the bottle as he blushed a little, touched by the gesture and feeling relieved that things didn’t get out of hand. But, isn't Akihiko’s behavior a little weird lately? 


	16. Chapter 16

Haruki looked at his watch and realized they had spent another two hours eating breakfast together; how does the time keep slipping away like this when he's with Akihiko? He had to be at work in just a few short hours from now and his heart sank, knowing he’s  gonna have to leave soon and his smile faded. he had been having so much fun that he had forgotten all about life and responsibilities. “What's wrong?” Akihiko asked as he noticed Haruki’s sudden change of expression.

“Oh, uh, I have to leave soon so I can get ready for work.” Haruki responded with a sullen look.

Akihiko thought for a moment, then said ”well, I'm not busy this weekend, maybe we can watch another bad movie again then?”

Haruki looked at him as his expression slowly softened into a smile, “you  gonna pick it out?”

“Yup!” Akihiko smiled back at him, matching smile for smile.

* * *

Haruki slipped on a light jacket, made sure he had his wallet, keys and cigarettes then headed out. He and Akihiko had been meeting each other every weekend for a couple of months now; the time had passed so quickly that Haruki hadn't even realized it was already the end of September. Despite the fact that they have now known each other for a few months, Haruki’s heart always races every time they meet up. He still hadn't quite gotten over his crush, but as long as Akihiko wanted to continue being friends, he was ok with just watching him. But.... Haruki can't help but frequently think about how Akihiko never talks about exes or girls he's interested in. He wasn’t sure if he kept his love life private or if it was something else. 

Lost in thought, Haruki walked down the sidewalk towards the meeting place he and Akihiko agreed on: a bowling alley. Before he had realized it, Haruki was flat on his ass and his face was in pain. He rubbed his nose as he looked up to see what wall he walked into to see Akihiko standing there, “ haha , are you ok? I called your name a few times but you didn’t respond.”

“...did you just let me walk into you instead of trying to stop me?”

Akihiko reached down with a smile on his face without answering the question.  _ He certainly is an odd one... “ _ let's get inside, I can't wait to beat you.”

Haruki let Akihiko help him back on his feet, “yeah, right. You wouldn’t be able to win even if I gave you a handicap.”

“Wanna bet on it?”

“Bet what?”

“Hm... if I win, you’ll let me come to your place.”  _ Huh?? That’s such an unusual request... “ _ and if you win, then I'll take you to mine, deal?”

“...this is what you want? Really?”

“Why not? We’ve known each other for long enough now, I think, and we still  haven't hung out at either of our places.”

“That's true... fine, deal.”


	17. Chapter 17

Aki hoped Haruki believed this excuse, because there was no way he could tell him that he wanted to go to his house in order to get closer and learn more about him. Though, honestly, he was just as insistent on having Haruki come to his apartment too, because then if they knew where each other lived and hung out at their places, it would make it feel like they were that much closer to being lovers. Lovers. He played the word over and over in his head, desperately wishing he could turn it into reality while reality hit him like a ton of bricks as he realized it’s more likely to never happen. For the past few months, Aki has been struggling with these two feelings as they battled within him, building his confidence to ask Haruki out and then having it crushed as that little voice in the back of his head says Haruki doesn’t like guys.

He walked along side Haruki as they grabbed their bowling shoes and the balls they wanted to use. Aki put his shoes on as Haruki set the game up on the computer. He is going to win, he has to. He fired himself up and picked his ball up, looked at Haruki and said, “you ready?”

Haruki nodded enthusiastically as he smiled at him, “ready!  You're first.”

Aki lined himself up at the end of the lane, held his ball up to aim, took a step forward and tossed the ball. “Ha! Would you look at that! A perfect strike.”

Haruki responded with a confident smile as he stood up, and fingered his ball, “don't think you can show me up.” he tossed his ball down with confidence and force and got his own perfect strike, turned to Aki and winked at him, “I forgot to tell you, but I'm pretty good at bowling.”

_ Ah, shit, this isn't  _ _ gonna _ _ be as easy as I thought,  _ Akihiko thought to himself as he looked at the score, “well, this game is only just starting, it's still too early to know who’s  gonna win.” he said as he turned towards Haruki, smiling.

* * *

Aki stared up at the score board overhead, still in disbelief that he lost; Haruki was a lot better at bowling than he expected. He had really wanted to go to Haruki’s place but he has to resign himself to taking Haruki to his place instead. And, Aki thought to himself, it almost seemed like Haruki was determined to win... but maybe that was just in his head. But then a plan began forming in his head, if he has to take Haruki to his place then they can ride together on his bike. He will.... have to hold on to him... His expression quickly went from despair to excited as he came to this realization, so he turned to him smiling and said, “ok,  let's go!”

“Huh? Go where?” Haruki responded, surprised.

“My apartment, of course! That was the deal, right?”

“Well, yeah, but I  didn't think it would be today.”

Aki chuckled in response, “why not? We can even rent a movie to watch at my place.”

“Ok, it's my turn to choose the movie, right? Hm, what terrible movie haven't we seen yet?” Haruki asked as he pulled his phone out to check out some movies.

“Yup, and we should grab some popcorn too.”

“Ok, and are we  gonna go by train? Or is it in walking distance?”

Aki smirked and responded, “neither, we’re  gonna ride my bike.”

“B-bike...” Haruki flushed a deep red and Aki couldn’t tell if he was excited or scared of the bike.

Aki smiled at him again, “you aren’t scared, are you?”

“Ah! N-no,  I've just never been on a bike before.”

“Well, let's go.”


	18. Chapter 18

A bike. A _bike._ Like, a motorcycle, right? It seemed fitting that Akihiko would drive a motorcycle, but it still took Haruki by surprise. His mind was going full throttle thinking about sitting behind him on his bike, and now he was overly conscious of him. This meant he would cling onto him. What if something uncontrollable happens? What if touching him makes him get hard? Haruki gave Akihiko the excuse that he had just never been on a bike before for why he was blushing, which is true, but in reality, he couldn’t stop imagining what his body felt like, wondering if it was as hard as it looked. 

Akihiko led him about a block away to the parking lot where he left his bike. He opened up the seat and pulled out an extra jacket and helmet, handing them to Haruki, ”it gets pretty chilly.” 

Slipping them on, Haruki looked inside the seat, “do you usually keep spares? Or did you plan this?” 

Akihiko looked at him for a moment, then looked away as he slipped his helmet on, “uh... I usually keep a spare. Come on, I'll help you on.” he finally said, lowering the seat and got on. 

“Oh, ok.” Haruki grabbed the hand that Akihiko held out for him, using it as leverage as he straddled the seat behind him. His face instantly began heating up as he could feel Aki’s body between his legs. “uh, um... w-where should i put my hands?” 

Slipping on some gloves, Akihito turned his head slightly towards him, “up to you, just make sure you hold on tight.” 

“R-right...” Haruki responded as he tenderly placed his hands on his shoulders with shaking fingers. 

Akihiko started the engine and lifted the kick stand, “ready? We’re about to move, ok?” 

Haruki nodded as he clutched close to him when Akihiko put the bike into gear and twisted the throttle, making them slowly roll forward and turn onto the street. As they picked up the pace, Haruki’s heart thumped wildly; he squeezed his legs close around Akihiko and leaned his head against his back. The thrill of the ride and the feel of Akihiko between his legs was making Haruki excited in a way he hasn’t felt in a long time. Actually, he wasn’t sure if he has ever felt this way before. Without thinking, Haruki slowly slipped his hands down to wrap around Akihiko’s waist, squeezing gently and let the bike ride make him forget about his insecurities and worries as he buried his face fully into his back, forgetting that the rest of the world existed.


	19. Chapter 19

“Alright, we’re here.” Aki said as he put the kick stand down and turned the engine off.

“O-oh, ok...” Haruki responded, slowly loosening his grip around Aki’s waist.

“Were you scared? You were holding on to me pretty tightly.” Aki crawled off the bike and reached his hand out to help Haruki again. When he took his hand, he noticed how much Haruki’s fingers were trembling, “are you ok?”

Haruki gave him a slight smile, “yeah,  i will be. This was my first time on a bike, remember?”

Once he had both feet planted on the ground, Haruki’s knees instantly buckled. Aki reached out to catch him, both arms wrapped around his waist, “are you sure you’re ok? Maybe you should sit down for a minute.”

Aki moved him over and sat him down on a set of stairs nearby then sat next to him, “sorry, I don’t know what happened, I didn’t mean to cause you trouble...” Haruki finally managed to say.

“It's just the adrenaline leaving your body, there’s no reason to be sorry.” 

Haruki gave him another one of his cute worried smiles, “thank you.” he then seemed to realize he still had his helmet on and began taking it off.

“Let me get you some water.” Aki said, standing up and climbing the stairs to his apartment. Before walking through the door, he stopped and looked back down at Haruki and remembered how tightly he clung to him, he even rested his head on his back. Or maybe he was just scared and was trying to hide his face in order to not think about it? Either way, Haruki’s touch and the feel of his legs pressed against his and how tightly he squeezed him got him worked up again. how many times has he masturbated thinking of him now? He had lost count and yet he keeps getting hard from the smallest things. He downed his own glass of cold water before returning to Haruki with a glass for him.

He made his way back down the stairs and stared at Haruki as he cradled the helmet in his lap, burning the image into his mind before looking away. When he got to the bottom, he sat back down next to Haruki and handed him the cup, “here.”

“Oh, thank you.” Haruki took the cup and took a few long sips.

“You ok now? Think you can make it up the stairs? Or should I carry you?”

“Huh?? I-I can walk on my own!”

“Heh, then  let's go.”

Haruki slowly stood up, checking to make sure his strength returned before following Aki up the stairs. Realizing his crush was coming over to his apartment had Aki’s heart racing and fingers trembling. Reality hit and he suddenly became overly conscious of how his apartment looked, worried it wasn’t too messy even though he cleans regularly. He turned and looked back down at Haruki, making sure he was keeping up alright. Satisfied, he faced forward again as he reached the door, hoping Haruki doesn’t notice how much his hand is trembling, “we’re here, come on in.”


	20. Chapter 20

Walking in, the first think Haruki noticed was Akihiko’s drum set in the corner of the living room. He had almost forgotten that this was how they met to begin with and he blushed slightly to himself, remembering that night. He took another look around, noticed his walls were bare of any decorations, probably for acoustic reasons, how spacious his apartment was, and then he saw the violin sitting in its case on the couch. Surprised, he walked over to take a closer look; he didn’t know much about violins but this looked well taken care of.

“Is this yours?” Haruki asked, turning towards Akihiko.

Akihiko turned around after placing their bags with the popcorn on the kitchen counter, “oh, yeah.”

“You never told me you play violin too.”

“... I don’t. Not anymore.”

Haruki suddenly felt like he said something he shouldn’t have, “w-well, uh, let me start the movie then.” 

“Oh, right, I'll start making the popcorn.”

“Ah, Akihiko, do you have a blanket?”

“Huh? A blanket? What for?”

“It's just, well, I like to cuddle under a blanket while watching movies.” Haruki responded, scratching his head.

“Oh, sure, hang on, I'll get you one.” Akihiko said as he moved the violin out of the way and went into his bedroom, returning with a blanket.

“Thank you!” Haruki grabbed the blanket from him and settled in on the couch, curled up and cozy.

It looked as though Akihiko smiled a little as he walked back to the kitchen when the microwave beeped, putting the popcorn into a bowl. Akihiko turned the lights off as he made his way back to the couch, sitting next to Haruki. The movie played as he placed the popcorn between them; Haruki was reminded of the first time they watched a movie together, sharing a single tub of popcorn, and he blushed again. This wasn’t the first time they sat this close, or even the first time their hands have touched, but it somehow seemed more intimate. he tried to scoot just a little bit closer without Akihiko noticing, until they were shoulder to shoulder. The movie dragged on and on, and without realizing, Haruki was leaning against Akihiko.


	21. Chapter 21

Aki felt a strange and unfamiliar weight on top of him; it was constricting and heavy and roused him from his sleep. He squinted his eyes in the morning sun and looked around, trying to find what was so heavy. He lifted his head, blocking the sun from his eyes with one hand and looked down, seeing Haruki cuddled up in the nook of his arm with his own wrapped around Aki, snoring softly. Trying to remember what had happened that led to this, he did his best to look around without disturbing Haruki, and found the floor littered with empty beer cans and the empty bowl that was used for popcorn. The room was utterly quiet except for the TV that had the movie’s title screen playing on repeat; he figured they must have turned the volume down last night.

Now that he was awake, he suddenly realized he had to pee and he wondered if he could get up without disturbing Haruki. Aki tried to gently move his arm off, but the movement made Haruki snuggle and squeeze Aki closer to him, quietly moaning in his sleep and laced their legs together, as though he were saying “don't go”. Aki’s heart seemed to stop for a moment, not sure what to do. He needed to pee but he was also happy to have Haruki cuddling so close to him and didn’t want to move. Aki could feel Haruki’s own morning wood pressed against him and he knew he had to pee as badly as he did, so he carefully grabbed Haruki’s hand to force him to release his grip and tried to silently slide off the couch, crashing to the floor and scattering all the beer cans.

Haruki stirred with the noise and lifted his head, “mmm, what was that?”

“S-sorry, I was cleaning and dropped some stuff...” Aki quickly responded, scrambling to his knees and picked a few of the cans up.

“Did  i pass out again?” Haruki sat up and rubbed his eyes.

“Y-you can go ahead and wash up first, the bathroom is just through my bedroom. I can loan you some clothes, so go ahead and shower.”

“You sure?” 

“Yeah, go ahead, I'll clean up.”

Haruki got up and lazily walked towards the bathroom. Once he was out of earshot, Aki heaved deeply, lowering his head into his hands. If only it were real. If only they were laying together on the couch like this as lovers, as boyfriends. He sighed again as he stood up and started cleaning up the mess, waiting until he heard the shower start, grateful that the shower and toilet were in separate rooms so he wouldn’t have to wait too long to pee.


	22. Chapter 22

Standing in the shower and touching his lips with the tips of his fingers, Haruki thought back to the night before. Halfway through the movie, they decided to start drinking, thankfully Akihiko’s fridge was well stocked. A few beers in, Akihiko decided to get under the blanket with Haruki and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. In his drunken state, Haruki leaned into Akihiko, nuzzling his face on his chest but this was where his memory started to get fuzzy. He was sure something else had happened, but all he had were bits and pieces; he remembered their faces being close together, he remembered feeling his breath on his face, and it felt like they were a little more honest with each other, but he couldn’t remember much else.

His mind got stuck remembering how Akihiko’s arms felt around him, how his chest felt, how firm they were. He started imagining them wrapped around his naked body, he pictured Akihiko naked, imagined how the muscles on his chest and stomach would ripple as he moved inside of him. He gripped his cock, still hard from when he woke up earlier and realized he was laying on top of Akihiko. He started stroking slowly, picturing his face as he smiled at him, as he smirked at him, as he gave him one of his smoldering straight faces. His pace quickened as he remembered how close his face was last night and he began imagining himself kissing him, crawling on top of him and stripping him. He imagined how his tongue piercing would feel and he could feel his cock throbbing; he was close. So, so close. He imagined Akihiko on top of him and pictured himself pulling his face down for a kiss as they cum together. “Aki...hiko...” Haruki quietly called out.

Haruki bit his lower lip to keep from moaning as he shot his load on the floor, glad that he was in a shower for it to get washed away. He leaned his head back, letting the water splash on his face, as he tried to think of the last time someone had made him masturbate so much. He sighed and finished up, leaving the bathroom to find the clothes Akihiko laid out for him. He dried off and got dressed in the oversized clothes and walked out into the living room and noticed the smell of food cooking. “Oh, Haruki, how do you like your eggs?” Haruki was once again getting the distinct feeling something else had happened the night before and he started getting embarrassed again.

“Um, o-over hard.”

“Really? You seemed like an over easy kind of guy. Just sit down and I'll have them ready soon.”

“Ok.” Haruki responded and moved to sit at the table, still unable to shake that nagging feeling.


	23. Chapter 23

“So, do you have any plans today? Work or school?” Akihiko asked as he brought both of their plates to the table, “would you like some coffee?” He returned to the kitchen after setting the plates down, grabbing both of them a mug and poured coffee into both, “do you want any cream or sugar?”

“Akihiko! One question at a time! Are you ok? You seem really energetic for some reason. And just black is fine...”

“Ah, well, it's just that I want to spend today with you too.” Akihiko responded nervously, scratching his head after handing Haruki his mug. “I mean, I don't have anything to do today either, so I thought it would be better if we spent it together, since we always have a lot of fun.”

_ He was acting normal earlier, what happened?  _ Haruki thought for a moment to himself, unsure of how he should respond. On one hand, he wants these little moments with him to last forever, hoping there could be more between them. And on the other, he doesn’t want to get his hopes up and have his heart crushed. He sipped on his coffee as he thought about it, eventually coming to the conclusion that one more day wouldn’t hurt, “ok, so what do you want to do today?”

Akihiko smiled brightly at his answer, “well, there's a concert tonight that I got free tickets to.” Haruki stared at him for a moment, then burst into laughter, choking on his coffee. “Did I say something funny?”

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Haruki responded after he calmed down a bit, “it's just that, that's why I went to your concert and how we met, it feels like it came full circle.”

“Well, I'm not taking you just to meet up with a girl.” Akihiko said with a soft smile, leaning on the table.

“Right.” Haruki responded with his own smile, resting his chin on his palm, “so what time does it start?”

“6 o'clock, what  should we do until then?”

Haruki leaned back and crossed his arms, in deep thought, “hmm, maybe we can go to the mall?”

Akihiko grinned in response and asked, “sounds good. Are those clothes ok? They're not too big, are they?”

“No, they’re fine.”

“Thats good, I'll go wash up and then we can go.”

Haruki watched him go into his bedroom and that nagging feeling came back. Something had definitely changed since this morning, but what could it have been? And was it his imagination? Was he flirting with him? There was no way, it had to be something else. Maybe he had gotten a phone call with good news while he was in the shower and he wanted to celebrate. Whatever it was, it was making him nervous and he wished he could figure out what was bothering him so much.


	24. Chapter 24

Haruki got the movie rental ready to go and sat on the couch, watching tv as he waited for Akihiko. Being left alone in his apartment wasn’t good for him, because all Haruki could think about was what he couldn’t remember that may or may not have happened right where he was sitting last night. He sniffed the shirt Akihiko gave him and blushed; it smells like him. he pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped himself in the blanket again, sniffing that as well. Everything smells like him, and now Haruki does too, and the thought was making him hard again.

While Haruki was lost in thought sniffing the blanket wrapped around his knees, Akihiko came out of the bedroom, drying his hair with a towel, “here, you can wear this today.” he said to Haruki as he handed him a hoodie.

“O-oh, t-thank you.” Haruki responded as he grabbed it, got up from the couch and slipped it on. “Do you have a hair dryer? We shouldn’t go out with your hair still wet.”

Akihiko handed him the towel, “I don’t, so can you dry it for me?” He sat on the couch to make it  easier for Haruki.

Gripping the towel with both hands, Haruki blushed slightly as he gently placed it over Akihiko’s head, softly massaging it to soak up the water. He worked his hands from the front to the back and to the sides. Akihiko raised his head, looking up at Haruki with his green eyes from under the towel. These eyes of his were bad for Hariki’s heart; his breath caught in his throat as he stared back and it felt like an eternity passed as they stared at each other like this. Getting flustered as he realized they were frozen like that for entirely too long, Haruki dropped the towel in Akihiko’s lap and turned around, “I-I think your hair is dry now, l-lets go...” Haruki desperately hoped Akihiko’s hoodie covered everything well enough so he wouldn’t notice the boner that was now standing strong.

Akihiko stood up and slipped a leather jacket on, picked up the helmets and turned to Haruki with a smile, “ let's go.”

“On... on the bike again?” Haruki asked nervously.

“Don't worry, I'll be gentle.”

_ That’s not the problem!!  _ “ f-fine, I'm trusting you.”


	25. Chapter 25

The ride to the mall was uneventful... is what Haruki would like to think, but on the way, Akihiko had hit a bump in the road, forcing Haruki to slide forward in his seat, pressing him fully against him. He was positive Akihiko felt his boner against his back that still hadn't gone down, but he was happy that he didn’t seem to notice, or at least didn’t say anything. Walking around the mall, Haruki had his hood on, trying to hide himself from the earlier embarrassment. Akihiko suddenly stopped, looking at something on a kiosk and walked over.

“Akihiko?”

He turned back around after handing the cashier some money and presented to Haruki what he bought, “look, they match. Wouldn’t it be nice if we each had one?”

Akihiko handed him a red ankle bracelet with an intricate design, identical to the one he kept for himself. Haruki blushed and responded softly, “thank you.”

“Come on, let's go to Spencer’s, I need some new piercings.”

“Oh, ok.”

Haruki followed Akihiko as he stared at the anklet that he held in his hands, still not over the fact that he gave him a gift. He knew he would cherish it forever and he wanted to put it on right now but he didn’t want to be too obvious, so he tucked it into his pocket as he silently walked behind Akihiko. He kept his head down as they walked through the store that they had walked into, not really paying attention to anything around him. When he looked up, he realized he was standing in front of the sex toy section of Spencer’s; startled, he took a step back, “w-why are we here? Weren't you going to pick out earrings?”

“Hm? Oh, I'm just looking.” Akihiko said, lost in thought.

“D-do you have a hot date soon or something?”

Akihiko looked at him with a smirk, “not yet.”

“You can look at these some other time!”

“ Haha , ok, ok, let's go.” with that, they made their way to the piercings. Akihiko picked something up, and turned to Haruki and pulled his hood off. “These would look nice on you.” he said as he held a set of diamond earrings up to one of his ears.

Haruki could feel all the blood rush to his head, could hear his heartbeat echo in his head, his face was so close he could feel his breath on his face and the sensation reminded him of what he had forgotten last night; he had remembered that he was practically in Akihiko’s lap and he had his arm wrapped around Haruki’s waist. He could feel Akihiko’s breath on his ear, tickling it as he moved his face closer and when Haruki turned to face him, their faces were inches apart, but that was as far as he had remembered; he blushed even deeper than before after these memories flooded to him and he quickly turned away, “t-then get them for me if you like them so much.” Haruki quickly walked away before Akihiko could respond.


	26. Chapter 26

They spent the next few hours at the mall browsing from store to store, trying to pass the time until the concert. Akihiko pulled Haruki into a photobooth to get a few goofy pictures together; every face he made caused Haruki to laugh harder and harder, slowly melting away the earlier awkwardness. The time for the concert had come in the blink of an eye and they made their way to the venue; Haruki didn’t know what to expect, but he wasn’t expecting an outdoor concert. It seemed like a bigger deal than Akihiko’s band’s show because there were a lot of people everywhere, even merchandise stands.

“You got free tickets to this?” Haruki asked incredulously.

“Yup, being in the music scene, I tend to get a lot of free tickets to stuff like this.”

“Whoa... so are we in a seat? Which ones?”

“Nope, I have pit tickets.”

“Pit?? Seriously??”

“We don’t have to watch from the pit if you don’t want to, we could sit on the grass instead if that’s what you prefer. I know the pit can be intense.”

“Oh, yeah, sure.”

Akihiko smiled at him and led him to the concession stands to grab some nachos and beer and settled themselves on the lawn, sitting next to each other in the grass as the opening band played. Haruki hadn't thought to ask what sort of bands they were coming to watch and was surprised by how mellow the music was compared to Akihiko’s band; it was a nice yet unexpected change. Akihiko leaned back, placing one hand on the ground behind Haruki and sipped on his beer. Haruki was getting the distinct feeling like he has been trying to get physically closer to him all day.  _ Could it be that...?  _ While the thought made him happy, he was trying hard not to get his hopes up.

* * *

The rest of the night had turned out quite nice; they didn’t drink too much so they were able to enjoy the concert and each other's company without forgetting it this time. When Haruki got home, he flopped on his bed and, thinking about the events of the day, started blushing and covered his face with both hands. In this moment, he had realized he was still wearing the clothes Akihiko loaned to him and sniffed at the collar of the hoodie, smelling his scent, getting hard again. He rolled onto his side and unbuttoned his pants, pulling out his cock and started stroking it while sniffing the clothes and thinking about how close his face had come to his today, thinking about his breath on his face. He muffled his moans in the hoodie’s collar as his cock throbbed wildly as he came. The energy drained from his body as exhaustion finally hit him and he quickly fell asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

Haruki rolled over in bed, disturbed by his phone vibrating; he reached his hand out to grab his phone, seeing who it was. With blurry eyes, he stared at his phone until he realized it was Akihiko; he already had 3 missed calls from him. How long had he been asleep? What day was it? He wasn’t sure and tried to sit up as best he could to call him back, head throbbing from the effort of it all.

“Hello? Haruki? Where are you? Are you ok?”

“Sorry, Akihiko, I caught a cold so I  can't meet up with you today.”

“A cold? Did you take some medicine?”

“I’m out.”

“What? Out? Send me your address and I'll bring some over.”

“You don’t need to.” Haruki said, trying to suppress a cough and failed.

“You sound awful, send me your address and I'll head right over.”

Haruki flopped back down on his pillow, giving up, “fine, don’t take too long, yeah?”

What was probably only 10 or 15 minutes felt like an eternity to Haruki as he waited for Akihiko. He heard a knock at his door and then the knob rattling and the door opening shortly after. he heard some shuffling as Akihiko pulled his shoes off and walked around, looking for Haruki. “In here.” Haruki called out to him, and shortly after Akihiko poked his head in, “there you are. I brought soup and medicine.”

“Soup? You're too kind, you didn’t have to do that.”

“You need fluids. Here,  take your medicine first.” Akihiko responded as he pulled out the medicine and popped a couple of pills out, holding them out for Haruki.

“Thank you.” Haruki said as he slowly sat up, taking the pills from him and popped them in his mouth.

“Here, some water too.” Akihiko pulled out a bottle of water and handed it over. Haruki took it and took a swig, laying back down shortly afterwards. “What about your soup?”

“Later...” Haruki mumbled out before quietly drifting off to sleep again.


	28. Chapter 28

Aki watched Haruki sleep for a moment then scratched his head and walked towards the fridge to put the soup in it. He noticed the balcony so he walked out to smoke a cigarette, taking a few puffs, figuring he shouldn’t stay too long since Haruki was fast asleep. He finished smoking his cigarette and walked back to Haruki to check on him one final time before leaving. Walking up to the bedroom door, he noticed Haruki was shivering so he moved over to sit on the bed next to him and touched his forehead. Haruki was burning up but shivering at the same time.

He got up and went into the kitchen, looking for any kind of towel to dampen and brought it back to Haruki, gently placing it on his forehead. He waited a few moments but there was no change in Haruki; he got up and searched the cabinets for a futon or extra blanket, draping it over him. There was still no change so Aki did the only other thing he could think of and crawled under the blanket with him, pulling Haruki close to him. He rubbed his back with both hands and pressed their foreheads together; little by little, he could feel the spasms in his body slowly calm down.

Aki continued to rub Haruki’s back with one hand and brought the other to his head, gently massaging his temple. He stared at his face for a while before placing a kiss on his forehead then tucked his head under his chin and pulled him closer. Haruki’s breathing soon evened out and he began to breathe deeply and Aki knew he was finally sleeping peacefully. He closed his eyes and listened to his rhythmic breathing and it slowly lulled him to sleep soon after.


	29. Chapter 29

Haruki was hot. He was really hot. It was getting unbearable and he wanted to kick the blanket off but he couldn’t move. He opened his eyes to find Akihiko’s lip piercings staring back at him and that was when he realized his arms were wrapped around him. His body instantly heated up even more as his entire face turned bright red. He tried to wiggle out of his arms but Akihiko ended up squeezing him closer in his sleep. Down to his last resort, he started pushing against Akihiko, hoping he could manage to regain some wiggle room. The motion seemed to wake Akihiko because he started groaning and rolled onto his back, pulling Haruki with him, and rubbed his face with one hand.

“What time is it...?” Akihiko mumbled quietly.

“Uh... I-I don’t k-know...... I can't see....” Haruki responded nervously; red face squished into Akihiko’s chest.

“Huh?” Akihiko took a moment to let the drowsiness leave his body and come to his senses, took a look around to remember where he was. As his eyes adjusted to the light filling the room, he looked down to find Haruki sprawled halfway across him “Oh! S-sorry.... it's just that.... you were shivering and I tried everything to make you stop....” he quickly spurted out while letting go of him.

“I-it’s ok...” Haruki said quietly, sitting up, “thank you...”

“How’s your fever? Do you feel better?”

Haruki looked off to the side, thinking back, “oh right, I was sick, wasn’t I?  Haha , I guess I'm all better now.” he said, scratching the back of his head.

“That’s good, I'm glad I came over then.”

“I am too... but.... could you move? I need to use the bathroom and I don't want to crawl over you...”

“Oh, sorry.” Akihiko said has he stood up, holding the blanket back for him.

“Ah, thank you.” Haruki said as he crawled out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.

As soon as he closed the door to the bathroom, he immediately slid to the floor, knees giving out from under him. He barely made it in before he found himself on the floor, nerves on edge and face red from waking up with Akihiko holding him close. How could he possibly face him with a straight face now? This is the second time this has happened and both times Akihiko held him so close that it was beginning to confuse him, confuse how he feels about Akihiko and how he feels about Haruki. He thought this was nothing more than a simple crush and it’s beginning to scare him that it could be more...


	30. Chapter 30

As Aki waited for Haruki in the bathroom, he noticed his bass in its case sitting in the hallway near the front door. He saw it when he got here yesterday _\- wow, was it really yesterday?_ \- and wanted to take a closer look at it, but both of them ended up falling asleep. He figured he’d just ask Haruki once he got out of the bathroom and hoped they could jam together one day. Actually, thinking back, Haruki seemed to avoid talking about music anytime Aki had brought it up, whether with his band or when he asked him about his tastes; now he wasn’t so sure if he should really ask him about his guitar at all. Reflecting on this question, he realized Haruki had been in the bathroom for some time now, and walked to the door and knocked. 

“Haruki? You ok in there?” 

“Y-yeah! Just.... give me a minute! I'll be out in a minute!!” 

“Ok.” 

Aki turned to walk out onto the balcony to smoke a cigarette. As he reached the door, he looked back at the bathroom and wondered if he was... it was hard to tell but he supposed it was possible. He turned back to the door and stepped out, reaching for his cigarettes.... that he just realized were in his pocket of the pants he slept in. He pulled them out to find almost all of them crushed, only managing to find a half of one still smokeable. He sighed as he lit it, managing to get a few puffs out of it. After finishing it off, he went back inside to wait on the couch. 

When Haruki finally came out of the bathroom, his face and hair looked a little wet, like he had washed his face. Aki stood up, suddenly unsure of what he should do or say, and eventually decided on "do you... want to hang out today? Since you're feeling better and we weren't able to yesterday."

Haruki looked at him for a little bit, like he was deciding on how to respond, "yeah, but can we stay in? I want to get some more rest."

"I'll order some pizza?"

Haruki nodded at him, "ok."

As Haruki walked to the couch to sit down, Aki looked at the guitar again, and the words ended up coming out of his mouth before he realized it, “can you play for me?” Haruki froze in his tracks and his eyes widened and Aki instantly regretted what he said. 

“W-what?” Haruki kept his face down, averting his eyes and knitted his eyebrows, almost looking as though he were about to cry. 

Aki gently clasped his wrist and they sat down together; he put his other hand under his chin, forcing Haruki to look at him, “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize it was a sensitive topic for you.” 

He looked back at him with his golden eyes, and water began to spill from his eyes, “I'm... s-sorry...” he said softly and looked away.

“Do you want to talk about it? Its ok if you don’t want to.”

Haruki seemed to think about it for a moment as the tears streamed down his face, and finally looked at him, “ I can trust you, right?”

“Of course, you can trust me with anything, Haruki, I'm here for you.”


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: this chapter contains mentions of assault and rape that may be triggering to some readers.

Haruki sat with his knees to his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs, tears still slowly streaming down his face. His hands were shaking as he nervously picked at the cuticles of his nails, making himself bleed. He was battling with himself, deciding if he should really tell him or even where to start. He worried whether Akihiko would judge him and wondered if he should tell him the full truth or if that was too much information. His stomach twisted as he worried about whether he can truly trust him with his story and as he remembered things he would have rather forgotten. As though sensing his uneasiness, Akihiko reached out to grip one of Haruki’s hands, squeezing tightly, and it felt like all of his insecurities, worries and doubt melted away.

“Take your time, Haruki.” Akihiko said patiently.

He looked at his face, blurred by the tears, and squeezed his hand back, “I... I have an ex. A guy...” he paused for a moment and waited for some kind of reaction from Akihiko. Instead of saying anything, he scooted closer to him to rub his back, using his free hand to tack back a hold of Haruki’s hand that he was holding before. Touched by his reaction, Haruki began crying harder and buried his face into Akihiko’s chest. Sometime later, he finally calmed down enough to be able to continue his story, hoping he doesn’t break down again, “we met.... when we were both invited to join a band. He was the guitarist. We started... dating shortly after that. We were good together. He bought me that guitar as a birthday gift.

After we had been together for about... 6 months? I think? We moved in together and everything changed. It started with him getting short tempered with me over little things and I blew it off, thinking that sort of thing was normal right after people start living together. Then he started getting jealous and possessive, and accused me of insane things like stealing his things and even cheating on him. Shortly after that, he started getting.... violent... with me...” Haruki paused for a moment, trying to hold himself together; a couple quiets sobs escaped his mouth despite his efforts. He squeezed Akihiko’s hand and clutched at his chest as the tears came again. “He would... beat me... and even... r-rape... me...” he choked on his words as another sob burst out. Akihiko squeezed him tightly, placing a hand on Haruki’s head, gently patting it. “I-I managed to get away from him eventually, but I've been so scared to date again, or even join another band... or even just to play for myself. I hate music, I hate it so much. I was so scared to just be friends with you, but I was just so drawn to you and I hate myself for it.”

Akihiko pulled his face up to make him look up at him and he wiped at Haruki’s tears with his thumb, “I’m sorry you had to go through this. I didn’t know, I'm so sorry.”

“It... it’s ok, this was years ago now, and I haven't cried like this about it in a long time, I don’t really know what came over me.” Haruki responded, averting his eyes.

Akihiko used both hands to clean Haruki’s face, despite the tears still staining his cheeks. He studied his face closely while he wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes. He locked eyes with Haruki, staring into his glossy honey-colored eyes, then pulled him in for a deep kiss, replacing his pain with a confusion and happiness he hasn’t felt in so long he had forgotten what it felt like. Akihiko stuck his tongue in his mouth and the feel of his tongue piercing was a unique sensation to Haruki and it sent shivers down his spine. Akihiko broke the kiss and lowered his head on to Haruki’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around his waist, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that, that was insensitive of me.”


	32. Chapter 32

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that, that was insensitive of me.” Haruki remained silent for some time, breathing heavily; Aki could feel the heat radiating from his face through his cheek as his head still rested on his shoulder. Aki tightened his grip around him just a bit, enjoying the silence and comfort of each other's company, hoping this would make Haruki feel better, even just a bit. Learning of his past made his chest tighten and his blood boil. To think anyone could take advantage of such a beautiful soul, it made him want to hide him away from the world, to protect him.

“Do it again.” Haruki said suddenly, interrupting Aki’s thoughts.

Aki looked up at him, confused, “huh? Do what again?”

Haruki looked at him with his cheeks still red and eyes half lidded, “kiss me.”

“But...”

“Do it.” Haruki interrupted him as he leaned in close, gripping Aki at the collar, “you should finish what you started.”

Aki couldn’t resist Haruki, especially not when he was looking so erotic asking so boldly for what he wanted and he gave in, smashing their lips together. He cupped his face and pulled him even closer, gently laying him down while passionately swirling his tongue around in his mouth. Haruki moaned softly with each kiss and wrapped his arms around Aki’s neck, running his fingers through his short hair. Aki ran a hand under Haruki’s shirt and fondled his chest, swirling a nipple under his fingers. The flat chest caused a memory that Aki thought he had buried to resurface, making him stop suddenly and sit up, lowering his head into his hands.

“W-what's wrong?” Haruki asked breathlessly.

“It's just... well...  I don’t want you to encounter the kinds of people and hate I've encountered.”

“Are you saying you don’t want to be with me?” he said, propping himself up on his elbows.

Aki looked at him with a shocked expression; he didn’t think about how his words could have hurt the person he was in love with. “Wait, no! That’s not what... I didn’t mean it like that. I want to be with you, I really do. I could face the world with you beside me, but I don’t want you to get hurt more than what you’ve already been hurt.”

Haruki stared at Aki for a while, thinking about his words, and finally responded, “if I have you, then you can protect me, right?” As his words seeped in, Haruki sat up, and kissed him on the cheek, “I want to be with you too.”

. 


	33. Chapter 33

Akihiko laces his fingers with Haruki’s, pressing his forehead against his, “aren't you scared?” he asked softly.

Haruki looked him in the eyes and nodded, “yes, but you also make me feel safer and more comfortable than I have felt in a long time. You make me want to take the chance again.”

Akihiko smiled at him, “I won't do anything without your permission, ok?”

“Ok.” Haruki responded, nodding.

“Oh, but I kissed you without permission, I'm sorry.”

Haruki chuckled at him, “its ok.”

Akihiko blushed slightly and wrapped an arm around Haruki, pulling him close, “does this mean we’re dating now?”

“Uh... um... y-yes...” Haruki mumbled, too embarrassed to say it properly.

Akihiko pulled Haruki in closer to him, laying his head on top of his, “I was so happy when I found out you liked me too, otherwise I wouldn’t have had the courage to kiss or confess to you today.”

“Wait, what? When did you find out??” Haruki asked, pushing him away from him to look at his face.

“Uh...  th -that day... when you stayed the night... w-when you were... showering... I-I heard... you... I-I didn’t mean to, I swear, I was just laying the clothes out when I heard you.... s-say my... n-name...” Akihiko responded as his face turned bright red and averted his eyes.

Haruki covered his face, unable to bear the embarrassment, “oh my god, I can't believe you heard! Wait, so that’s why you started acting different! Oh my god!”

“S-sorry... and I wanted to tell you that I liked you too but I didn’t know how to say it...”

“How-how long have you liked me?”

“Since we... first met that night at the concert...”

“Oh my god, this is so embarrassing.” Haruki remained silent for a while, hiding his face from the world, before continuing, “I-I liked you since then, too...”

“Well... if it makes you feel any better, I masturbated thinking of you too...”

“Please stop talking...”

Akihiko leaned in and grabbed one of Haruki’s hands, revealing half of his face, “you’re really cute, you know. Can  i kiss you?”

Haruki stared at him, face still brightly red, and silently nodded and reached around his neck, pulling him in as Akihiko gently planted kisses all over his face. He kissed at the corners of Haruki’s eyes where they were swollen from the tears, he kissed his forehead, he kissed both cheeks and the tip of his nose. He wrapped his arms around Haruki’s waist and pushed both of them over, so that Akihiko was laying on top of him, laying his head on his chest. Haruki petted his hair, still unable to really believe this was even happening. As they laid there, perfectly content in each other's arms, Haruki’s stomach suddenly growled.


	34. Chapter 34

The apartment remained silent for a few beats. Haruki hid his face again as it turned beet red. “I guess I'll... go order that pizza...” Aki mumbled as he slowly rose to his feet. Haruki nodded silently in response without looking at him. “Oh, can I get a cigarette? I accidentally crushed all of mine.”

“Yeah, they’re on the kitchen counter.”

Aki walked out to the balcony again with one of Haruki’s cigarettes, phone in hand. His fingers were trembling as reality had hit him. Never in a million years had he ever expected to actually be dating Haruki, and to top it off he found out about his horrible past. As happy as he was, his chest suddenly tightened as he remembered those girls’ words that day when they first went to a theatre together; they had been haunting him all this time, and as much as he tried to ignore it, he still can't help but feel uneasy. He dragged on his cigarette and waited for the nicotine to hit. After managing to calm down a bit, he called in his order, finished his cigarette and went back inside.

“Pizza’s ordered.” he said as he closed the door. He walked over to Haruki who had turned on to his side, facing the back of the couch. He figured he had fallen asleep again so he sat next to him and brushed his hair out of his face. As his fingertips slid across his forehead, he realized Haruki was burning up again. He carefully rolled him onto his back, grabbed a blanket to throw over him, and went to the kitchen to grab another towelette to wet and put on his forehead. He smiled as he watched his sleeping face then leaned down to kiss him on the cheek, “I knew you weren't feeling better. Sleep well, and don’t worry, I won't go anywhere.”


	35. Chapter 35

Haruki checked his hair in the bathroom mirror one last time, making sure he didn’t have any hair out of place before Akihiko arrives. It has now been a month since they started dating officially, but Haruki was still always a nervous wreck whenever he comes over. It was Halloween and the first real holiday they’re spending together, so Akihiko is coming over with his choice in movie and some snacks. It wasn’t any different than any other time they watched movies together, but it still gave him butterflies to see Akihiko regardless. He heard knocking at the door and ran to greet him.

“H-hey!”

“When are you  gonna stop running to answer the door when I come?” Akihiko responded playfully.

“When you stop kissing me when I open it.” Haruki responded with a smile.

Akihiko smiled back at him as he leaned in to peck him on the lips, “I brought the movie, let's go.” he said, then headed inside.

“Oh? What are we watching today?” Haruki asked as he followed behind him.

“Since its Halloween, I decided on Jason X.”

“J-Jason.... what? Is that... a scary movie?”

“It was supposed to be, but it turned out funnier than scary, so I figured it would be the perfect movie for today.” 

Haruki watched him nervously as he put the movie in the DVD player, “I’ll go get... a blanket... and a pillow...” he said nervously as he walked into his bedroom.

As Haruki got settled on the couch, Akihiko poured the popcorn into a bowl and sat next to him. He cuddled under the blanket with him and placed the bowl between them, starting the movie. Haruki squeezed the pillow between the arms, ready to cover his eyes at a moment's notice. As the movie started, Akihiko put his arm around Haruki’s shoulders and started eating the popcorn. The feel of his arm around him made Haruki feel a little more at ease, so he shifted himself so he was leaning against him more, letting Akihiko move his arm down so he had it around his waist. When the movie got to the part where Jason was watching the guard, Haruki thought for a moment that maybe it’ll be better if he takes his contacts out, so he wouldn’t have to see what's going on, but then he’d still have to hear it and he groaned internally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating this one so late, I was having difficulties concentrating >.<


	36. Chapter 36

As the movie went on, Akihiko didn’t seem to notice when Haruki flinched several times, hiding his face behind the pillow he held onto. He was amazed at Akihiko’s ability to laugh at everything happening in the movie while Haruki was trying to hide behind him. When the movie seemed to get quiet, he looked up just in time to see a guy getting skewered by a very large drill and whimpered into Akihiko’s chest as he threw the cover over his head. He pulled him in closer as Haruki began to tremble, “A-Aki-hiko... this movie is too much...”

“Hm? What's wrong? Are you scared?”

Haruki nodded, his head still under the cover, “I-I don’t like scary movies like  this... ”

“Huh? But its  Halloween .”

“I’m sorry... it slipped my mind to tell you.”

Akihiko reached for the remote and turned the TV off, “there, it's gone now.” he pulled the blanket off and cupped Haruki’s chin with a hand, wiping at his tears, “I turned it off so you can stop crying now.”

Sniffling, Haruki looked up at his blurry face, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to ruin our movie night.”

“it’s not ruined, because I get to spend the day with you.” Akihiko said, reassuring him with a smile then leaned down to kiss him.

Whenever he kissed him, Akihiko always managed to make Haruki feel better. The taste of cigarettes and the metallic taste of his piercings filled his mouth as Akihiko slid his tongue inside. The tears soon dried as his face heated up and his heart raced. He wrapped his hands around his neck as he pulled Akihiko down on top of him as he laid across the couch, knocking the bowl of popcorn to the floor in the process. Akihiko pulled the blanket off of both of them so he could easily wedge himself in between Haruki’s legs and slid a hand up his shirt. 

Haruki moaned and twitched slightly at his touch and it quickly made him get hard. His body felt like it was on fire, his nipples perked and his cock was throbbing. He needed Akihiko to touch him more but he has only been touching his stomach and side so far, so he grinded against him, hoping he would take the hint. It seemed to work because Akihiko suddenly stopped and held himself up with a hand as he studied Haruki’s red face. Haruki could see the realization sink in as he sat up and pulled his shirt over his head. He let out an audible gasp and covered his mouth as he looked at Akihiko’s bare chest; he was fit – wait, no, not fit, more like ripped – and he had a navel piercing that was driving Haruki insane. His face turned an even deeper red that he didn’t think was even possible, he stopped breathing for a moment and it felt as though his cock was about to burst through his zipper.

“Are you ok?” Akihiko said as he hovered over him with one of his cute half smiles and lightly ran his hands down Haruki’s chest until they reached the seam. He slipped his fingers underneath and slid up until he reached his nipples and began to roll them between his fingers. He was gentle at first and watched as Haruki twitched slightly and moan quietly. He leaned down and whispered into his ear and began squeezing his nipples harder, “you haven't answered me yet.” 

Haruki arched his back as a surge of pleasure shot through him and an uncontrollable moan escaped him. He looked into Akihiko’s green eyes and asked, “is that all you’re  gonna do?”


	37. Chapter 37

Aki looked at him with a shocked expression for a moment, surprised with how bold Haruki was being, then he smiled again as he ripped Haruki’s shirt the rest of the way off. He leaned down and began to kiss and suck on his neck, leaving a trail of hickeys as he made his way to his nipples, then to his belly, and finally reaching the hem of his pants. He looked up at Haruki and held the eye contact as he pulled and tugged at his pants with his teeth until the button came loose. He moved to the zipper and slowly slid down, purposely grinding his chin against Haruki’s cock so he could watch him twitch again. Akihiko ran his fingers across the hem of his underwear before finally freeing his cock and pulling his pants off.

“You’re already dripping.” Aki said as he wiped some precum off that was travelling down Haruki’s dick. “Are you ready?”

Haruki nodded and responded quietly, “yeah, just be gentle.”

Aki lowered himself and started licking at the tip of his dick, swirling around the hole and back of the head with his tongue before sliding it into his mouth. He worked his way down the shaft, letting Haruki’s cock fill his mouth and throat as he brought one hand around to gently rub at his asshole with his fingers. Once he got a good rhythm, he slowly worked a finger inside. Having both his front and his back worked on at the same time made Haruki moan loudly and grip at Aki’s hair, and he even began to thrust his hips in motion with Aki going down on him. After he managed to get his finger all the way inside and worked it in and out for a bit, he started working another finger in.

“ Hng .... wait.... stop.” Haruki said as he pushed against him. Aki ignored him at first, thinking he just wanted him to stop since he could tell he was about to cum. “Ah! Aki- hiko ! Stop, please! It-it hurts!”

Aki quickly pulled his fingers out and looked up at him,  “are you ok??”

“it's just... it's been so  long; I can't do it like that yet...”

“Oh, s-sorry... I wasn’t thinking. Can we keep going, though? Is just one finger ok?”

Haruki gave a small nod, “y-yeah.”

Aki looked into his eyes then leaned down to kiss him, “I’ll be gentle, ok?”

Haruki nodded at him as he went back down again, working a finger in his ass and putting his cock in his mouth again, working up and down. Haruki threw his head back as the pleasure rippled through his body again, moaning loudly. As Aki thrust his finger all the way in, he went all the way down on his dick, timing the rhythm just right to be simultaneous. Haruki’s thighs closed in around his head as his moans got louder. “W-why... are you... so good... at this?” he asked between breaths, panting hard as he was getting close. Aki grabbed one of Haruki’s thighs and pulled it back so he can angle himself better as he went down faster and thrusted his finger harder; he could feel Haruki pulsate in his mouth as he gripped his hair as pushed down. With a loud moan, Haruki finally came, arching his back as he shot his load down Aki’s throat. “Damn, you really came a lot.” Aki said as he sat up smiling, wiping his chin while swallowing the rest that was still in his mouth, “was it that good?”


	38. Chapter 38

“W-wait! Don’t swallow it! Quick, spit it out!” Haruki panicked, trying to find something to spit his cum out into only to end up holding out his hands.

“It’s fine, I don’t mind as long as it's yours. Besides, it doesn’t taste bad.” Akihiko said with his smile growing and grabbed one of Haruki’s hands and pulled him up. He laced his fingers with one hand and pressed the other against his cock, “do you want to do me, now?”

Haruki seized up; the only times he has ever done anything like that didn’t exactly end well. His ex was always too rough and it would leave his throat sore for days. Akihiko squeezed his hand, pulling him out of his thoughts; he looked up at him and realized his fingers were trembling. “It’s ok if you don’t want to, I won't force you.” Akihiko said, his words were strangely calming, and Haruki remembered why he decided he wanted to take a chance with him.

“No, I want to, I just don’t really know how to do it.” Haruki finally said.

“Really?? You’ve never done it before?”

“Well, no, I've done it before.... just well.... not voluntarily....”

“Oh... we really don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.”

“Shut up, I already told you I want to.”

Haruki slid to the floor and ran his hands up Akihiko’s thighs until he got to the button. With trembling fingers, he carefully unfastened his pants and slid the underwear down. The shininess of Akihiko’s naval piercing caught his eye again and buried his face in his lap, trying to contain himself from screaming out loud about it. He still couldn’t believe how many piercings he had and it was turning him on again. After managing to calm himself again, he looked back up at Akihiko’s cock, “whoa, that thing is huge! I don’t think that'll fit!”

“Thats very flattering, but I've gotten it to fit before.” Akihiko responded. Haruki looked up at him with one eyebrow raised. “Well not with you, obviously! I just mean.... um...” he blushed and covered his face with his hands, leaning his head back with  embarrassment . 

Haruki giggled at his reaction, “I’m just picking on you.” He gripped his cock with one hand and started licking from the base and up to the head. Unsure of what to do next, he decided to try to do what Akihiko did and swirled his tongue around the hole then slid it inside his mouth. 

Akihiko flinched as Haruki came back up, “don't use your teeth, that hurts. Cover them with your lips and tongue.”

“Huh? Oh, s-sorry!” Haruki flushed from embarrassment and tried putting it in his mouth again, following Akihiko’s instructions. He curled his top lip over his teeth and stuck his tongue out to cover his bottom teeth as he went down and quickly bit his upper lip. Feeling frustrated, he lowered his head into Akihiko’s lap again, tearing up.

Akihiko reached down and cupped his cheek, “its ok, don’t force yourself, you can just use your hands instead, I'll help you.”

Haruki nodded, still visibly upset, “ok...”


	39. Chapter 39

Aki walked out of the bathroom with one towel wrapped around his waist and drying his hair with another and made his way to the bedroom where Haruki sat, waiting. He had his knees pulled up to his chest and wearing the oversized shirt Aki loaned him before. Haruki didn't look up as he approached, and leaned against the doorway and crossed his arms, studying his face. He was still pretty upset about not being able to properly please Aki, “you don’t need to be so upset, you know?”

“It’s not fair...”

Aki chuckled and walked to the bed, sitting next to him, “it was our first time, we’ll get there, ok?  Don't worry about it too much.”

“Yeah but... I wasn’t able to do anything for you...”

“That’s not true, I got to see your face when you cum.” Aki said, leaning in to kiss the top of his head.

Haruki blushed and hid his face in his knees, “d-don’t say that!”

Aki laughed loudly and wrapped his arms around Haruki's waist, pulling him down onto the bed, “ let's go to sleep.”

“G-go put some pants on! You're still in a towel!”

“You don’t want me to sleep naked?”

“S-shut up! And put something on!”

Aki kissed Haruki on his head again and got up, grabbing a pair of underwear and crawled under the blanket with him. He slid his hands under Haruki’s shirt from behind and kissed on his neck. With each kiss he could feel Haruki’s body temperature rise. His hands moved up to his nipples, flicking and rubbing them under his fingertips. Haruki arched his neck a bit, allowing Aki better access and moaned quietly. “Are-are you trying to do it again?” Haruki said breathlessly.

“Sorry, your neck is just really sexy, I couldn’t help it.”

“ Hmmg , we should... go to sleep.”

Aki moved a hand down, slipping it under Haruki’s underwear, “yeah, we should. I'll bring some lube next time, so we can,” he started stroking slowly, up and down, “go further next time.” 


	40. Chapter 40

“How is it? Is it too much?” Aki asked after managing to fit the largest butt plug in.

Haruki shook his head as an answer. Ever since that first time they tried to have sex, Akihiko has been bringing all kinds of toys and lube to work Haruki open; he had even been coming over during the week to keep from having to restart the process from the beginning every time. They were taking it slow to keep from hurting Haruki and were now on week three. Haruki’s stomach quivered as he tried to catch his breath. It wasn’t the first time he had taken this butt plug in but he always held his breath each time. “Is it in all the way?”

“Yup, and it’s going in  easier now, too.”

“T-that’s good.”

“Do you feel like I can put it in, now?”

“We can... try.”

“Alright, just try to relax.”

He nodded as Akihiko slowly pulled the plug out, gripping the sheet underneath him. Akihiko slipped a condom on, added some extra lube to his cock and positioned himself between Haruki’s legs, aimed at his asshole. He pressed in slowly and waited for Haruki’s response; there didn’t seem to be any hint of pain or discomfort, so he slid in further. The further he went in, the tighter Haruki felt around him so he stopped for a moment, letting him adjust. Akihiko studied his face, making sure he wasn’t uncomfortable; Haruki was breathing deeply, his eyes were closed and eyebrows knitted.

“How are you feeling? Is it too much?” Aki asked.

“I’m f-fine, you can move now.”

He pushed one final time, sliding all the way in. Haruki twitched all over feeling Akihiko’s full length inside of him. He looked up at him with one half lidded eye and reached up and gripped at his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. As their tongues danced, Akihiko slowly pulled out and firmly back in, making a muffled moan escape between Haruki’s lips. He picked up the pace, letting his belly and even his piercing rub against Haruki’s cock, making his moans become screams.

Akihiko sat up and gripped Haruki’s thighs, pulling him closer and holding him steady and started thrusting faster. Haruki covered his mouth trying to control the noises he was making. Akihiko reached with one hand to move his hand, “how are you feeling?”

“It-it feels... good. I'm  gonna cum!”

“ Hng , lets cum together, I'm close too. Fuck, you're so sexy, I could cum just looking at your face.”

“You, ah! You talk too much!”

With a few more thrusts, Haruki arched his back and gripped the pillow behind his head as he came, shooting his load straight up and into Akihiko’s face,  cumming at the same time as Akihiko. Lowering himself to lay on Haruki’s chest, Akihiko carefully pulled out and slipped his hands under Haruki’s shoulders and listened to his heartbeat. Breathing heavily, Haruki wrapped his hands around Akihiko’s head, running his fingers through his hair, “we should... go clean up.”

“We should.”

“You’ll have to get off of me.”

“In a minute...” Akihiko mumbled as he slowly drifted off to sleep.


	41. Chapter 41

“Akihiko?” Haruki asked, shaking him only to be met with snoring in response. He sighed and slowly wiggled himself from underneath him, lifting Akihiko from his shoulders, rolling him onto his back. Free from Akihiko’s grasp, he got up and grabbed a damp towelette to clean him up then took a shower. He threw a shirt on and a pair of underwear; as he walked through his apartment drying his hair, he looked over at his guitar. He took a deep breath and walked over to pick it up, bringing it back to the couch and took it out of its case.

His fingers trembled slightly as he ran his fingers over the strings, plucking at them. He closed his eyes, taking another deep breath, trying to make his fingers stop trembling. He pictured Akihiko’s face, pictured him smiling and thought about how safe he feels in his arms and opened his eyes again. His fingers were steadier than they have been in a long time so he made a chord and strummed lightly. He played a melody he hadn't listen to in so long, he had almost forgotten it. The thrill of the strings under his fingers again made his heart pump wildly, and he wasn’t sure if it was from happiness or bad memories. He smiled to himself, deciding that this was nothing short of love.

“You look happy.”

Haruki was startled and looked up to find Akihiko standing in the bedroom doorway, leaning against the frame, “you scared me! When did you wake up? How long were you watching me?”

“I woke up just a moment ago. I didn’t think you were ever going to play that.”

Haruki looked down at his hands, “I didn’t think I was either.”

Akihiko sat next to him, “keep playing? For me?”

Haruki blushed and smiled at him and continued strumming, changing the melody to something softer, something sweeter. Akihiko wrapped a hand around his waist and rested his chin on his shoulder, listening quietly. Haruki leaned into him, feeling his broad chest against his back. He finished his song with his mind focusing on Akihiko’s breath on his ear; he sat his guitar to the side and sat sideways in Akihiko’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissed him.

“Was that song for me?” Akihiko asked between kisses.

Haruki nodded, “it  doesn't have a name yet.”

“Well,  let's go think of one.” Akihiko responded as he lifted him and carried him to bed.


End file.
